Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to concurrent transmission of multiple hierarchical layers during broadcast transmissions in wireless communications systems.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
A wireless communications network may include a number of base stations, that can each support communication for a number of pieces of user equipment (UE). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Additionally, some systems may operate using time-division duplex (TDD), in which a single carrier is used for both uplink and downlink communications, and some systems may operate using frequency-division duplex (FDD), in which separate carrier frequencies are used for uplink and downlink communications.
As wireless communications networks become more congested, operators are seeking ways to increase capacity. Various approaches may include using small cells, unlicensed spectrum, and/or wireless local area networks (WLANs) to offload some of the traffic and/or signaling. In order to provide enhanced data rates through a wireless communications network, additional approaches to increase capacity may also be desirable.